Change
by chinalow
Summary: Mai goes back to the movie theater where it all started. She fines a game that will change her life for ever. Joey fallows and they end up having hot sweaty sex in the bathroom. S.M.U.T.


**Mai Valentine** opened her phone only to find an old file sent from her ex-boyfriend. He had been her everything before ditching her for a popular girl. There was probably a glitch in the system. She looked at it sadly. It was a stupid hidden object game that they use to killed time waiting for a late night movie. This was a newer version that she had never played before. It was only fitting for her to play their game at their spot and put everything behind so she could move forward with Joey.

The man she had once loved had shaped her. She knew she had small breast and that she was fat. She knew her clothes made her look like an over dress pig at time and the blond hair made her look stupid but when he had ask her, she couldn't say no. By doing so Mai had lost herself.

Looking once again at her screen she sighed, she didn't want to think about it. Losing him hurt. It hurt worst because he was dating her best friend sister.

"Argh!" She groaned, she was just frustrating herself more.

Her life had been a real mess. First, it was awkward around her best friend who eventually stopped talking to her. Her social standing in school had dropped. People had begun to avoid her. It wasn't like she was bitter or angry. Not too much. In the end she ends up bitter and alone. Joey had changed that for her. This time she came here to close a chapter of her life so she could start a new with a friend and a lover.

"Would you like to play the tutorial?" asked the phone,

Mai skipped it.

"Change!" screamed the phone,

Even in her bad mood Mai could help but chuckle. It was why she had loved him so much. He was nerdy and funny, just like her. Cheesy music and eighty sounding suited them. She started playing, clicked on New Game and just like any other hidden object. She found objects and cleared a level.

"Much better..." She settled into a rhythm.

Mai was a decent player. She kept on scoring progressing from level to level. When they finish chapter 1 the screen exploded.

"Congratulations! You've reached chapter 2! Please, select your reward."

On the screen were three pictures. Above them were Japanese's words that she could read. But from the looks of it, one looked like breast, one looked like hips, the last looked like legs. They were probably some special option. Mai furrowed her brows and clicked idly on the one with the breasts just because they were the first. Next she was given options D, C, B. She chose the first one.

Mai continued to play. Slowly by slowly she manages to clear the levels and reach chapter 3, again a box popped up with a window, "Congratulations! You've reached chapter 3! Please, select your reward."

It was the same setting with three new pictures and Japanese's wording on the top. From what she could make up, it looked like one option was going to make you thinner, another option was going to make you taller, one was going to make you skin glow. Again Mai choose the first. Because she wasn't going to bother since she doesn't know the difference.

Mai continued to play. After two levels ran out of time before she found all the objects. Unsuccessfully, the speakers squawked at her angrily. "You have failed. Please, select your first penalty. Please note that the three penalty and game over."

Once again the three choices popped up. This time Mai chose quickly, on the first and went back to playing. She finally reach chapter 4 using plenty of hints since she didn't really want to face another penalty. Finally she cleared the levels and another box came up. "Congratulations! You've reached level 4! Please, select your reward!"

Another series of pictures popped up. One looked like hypnotism swirl irises; one look like firer throwing and one looked like a beast. Mai picked the first. She went back to playing not really notice the changes happening to her. Mai felt her bra and shirt were feeling a bit tight and her pants felt loose in some spots and getting painfully tight in others. She failed to clear a couple of levels and was penalized again. Mai never read what she picked but picked the first option like always. Finally, she cleared the game and reach chapter 5.

The congratulations came up on the screen. "Congratulations! You have reached level 5! Please select your reward!"

The game company obviously had a little more budget because instead of Japanese it was English. The words were "Increase Wealth", "Add one more power" and "Remove a penalty".

Mai laughed at the last one and went to click on "Increase Wealth" but slipped and clicked on "Remove a penalty". She quickly jump the boxes and finally. It was the ending. To her surprised it was some hardcore pawn.

"Ew,"

Getting up she happened to glance in the mirror and was stopped by what she saw in it. The woman in the mirror wasn't her. She had big breast but they were fuller. Perfect large doe like purple swirl like iris and for the first time in her life she was thin. Her waist was tiny. For the first time she since she started the game the title and the rewards made sense. Not that she would believed that it could happen had it not happen to her. I mean when you've played death games and other weird games, nothing really fazes you. She looks at the game and saw what it said that

Completed: 5/5.

Bonus: 0

Levels completed Perfect: 3/5

Errors made: 2.

Errors corrected: 1.

**Final Reward Tally:**

Breasts increased to D.

Model Body.

Hypnotism eyes

Error Removed.

**Final Error Tally:**

Libido Increased 30%.

Bimbo Level increased 30% (Removed).

**GAME OVER**

Then the world move. It made her felt alive. Mai ran her hands across her body and moan softly to herself. She felt hot and bothered. She was wearing a place white bra and a very short purple vest and mini-skirt. Her breasts were perfect, perky and large. She gently cupped her boobs at the mirror, lean forward. The purple vest did nothing to hide her impressive assets and she loved it.

"Mai." Joey called with a shy grin on his good looking features.

Mai smiled. It was why she loved him. Not only did he care for her. He was the best fuck she ever had, she took his hand and pulled him to one of the handicap bathrooms. She just couldn't wait. She felt her sex dripping with every step. Once they locked the door she unclipped her front bra and hike up her skirt. Taking off her black thong and throwing on the knob, she thrust two fingers deep inside herself and moaned out at the feeling.

"Mai!" Joey called out and he unzips his pants and pulled down his boxers. His cock was rock hard.

Mai continued to finger-fuck herself until she locked her eyes onto his stiff cock. She leaped forward and dove wraping her delicate lips onto his cock. She sucked and lick.

Joey came with a gasp and a swallow, "Oh dear, Jesus fuck yeah!" He shouted as he thrust deeper into her mouth and hosed the back of her throat.

"No! More! More!"

Mai wanted more, it felt too good to stop yet. She climbed up him and planted her tits into his face, "Suck my nipples!" Joey was quick to respond, latching on and sucking for everything he was worth. His cock getting harder and harder with each inhalation, then he was swirling his tongue around her pretty pick nipple and she was shrieking in delight. She began sliding up and down him, with each thrust his balls bounce and slap against her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She howled in pleasure as she rode him to her personal heaven.

Orgasm wave after orgasm wave ripple through her hyper sensitive body. Joey grabbed hold of her breast as he cum inside her.


End file.
